Firefly: Frozen Memories
by RaiHiken-1412
Summary: His wound Aches whenever he sees sibling smiling at each other, His heart breaks towards the fact that he remember not of his past, An Adventurer whose past was lost now hunts for clues to rebuild memories that were frozen by time. Will he remember his reason for Dying or will he live a new life for a new reason of Living? A 2nd chance given to live a life of no Regret.
1. Chapter 1: Fireflies Light

The following Movie Story and Manga/ Anime are not owned by the Author which is Me ^_^, Yep Me So Beat it, anyway I Do Not Own both Frozen and One Piece.

^_^Enjoy^_^

* * *

**Firefly: Frozen Memories**

**Chapter 1: Fireflies Light**

* * *

~~~ It is in the middle of the night, the wind is blowing gently, the kids hugging their pillow while covered in blanket is dreaming peacefully, the shop owners are happily humming while busy closing their own shops, each looking towards a beautiful castle standing near the pier, this is the Kingdom Arendelle and a peaceful Kingdom in Norway.

~~The cold breeze of the night is making the in-animated curtains of an open window of the castle dance with grace, the nice and gentle wind touched the kissable cheek of a sleeping young maiden covered which is covered in elegant azul blanket.

~~ The Maiden has a silky hair with a rich color of platinum blonde that reaches a few inches above her elbow, her skin is as white as a snow and an elegant blue eyes cool as an ice and freckles dusting both sides of her soft kissable cheeks.

~~ The young maiden peeks open her left eye, showing her elegant blue eyes, she turned and sat on her bed opening both of her elegant blue eyes in the process, she stares at the ceiling, giving her an expression which somehow frightens her.

~~ She gave a deep - deep sigh before going at the edge of the bed near the open window and there she stood bare footed, ignoring the cold floor and the icy breeze of the gentle wind touching her snow white skin while wearing only a thin layered Elegantly designed clothe blurrily showing her underwear she then walks slowly towards the open window, she walks as if the cold doesn't even bother her.

~~ She has reached the window, the cold wind blew her silky smooth Platinum-Blonde-Hair which nearly falls down an inches above her elbow. Her smooth hands touched the elegantly designed window frame.

~~ She peered outside, the full moon's light shines down on her face, visibly showing her childish freckles dusting her cheeks. The Moon's radiant, briefly blinded her as if the moon was the sun, she once again opened her eyes.

"Such a wonderful sight, a full moon in the middle of the night, casting its rays down to bless us a good night sleep."

~~ The Maiden stated while looking upon the Main Town. Her a voice so sweet, one who can hear her could mistake her for a fairy, but with such sweet voice and with the moon's radiant light shining upon her beauty that rivaled or may even outmatched a Goddess. Calling her a Fairy might become a sin.

~~ The Fairy, I mean the Goddess is a 20 years old Princess, the Older Sister of two siblings of Arendelle's Royal Family and heir to the throne.

~~ Not only does she have a Beautiful appearance that rivals a Goddess, she also has a pure kind heart of an ideal princess matched with her good judgment of everyone around her a perfect combination with her name…

"Elsa!"

~~ The platinum-blonde-haired girl named Elsa was shocked, upon hearing a girl's sweet voice. She reached for the window's handle hastily.

"Elsa, will you… please open the door? Pleeeaase."

~~ The sweet innocent voice of a maiden 2nd to Elsa's voice could be heard from the other side of the door of Elsa's room. The voice became more and more sweet, Elsa on the other hand had a hard time closing the window, she now has an expression of worrying.

~~ From worry to fear, Elsa's eye's stared at the reason why the window seems to be stuck at its place, the sight stuns her for seconds, strong enough for her to be a casualty in a team's clash.

"EEEl. Luuu. Saaaa. Heee. Loo. owww. Please open uuup."

~~ The sweet voice became more childish. Elsa, hearing the voice once again, panicked with fear, she suddenly slammed the window with enough force, to break the window and throw her off balance, knocking her back.

~~ A Loud noise of the window and an ice breaking was heard from within Elsa's room.

~~ The younger maiden whom are leaning on the door and whom are the owner of the voice that just became childish, also heard the noise, in-fact the whole castle's personnel heard it.

~~ The younger maiden's blue eyes widened, she stands up letting her Strawberry-Blonde-Hair to sway down behind her.

"ELSA!, hey, hey answer me, are you O.K. ELSA!"

~~ The younger maiden is a 16 years old Princess, the Youngest Sister of the two siblings of Arendelle's Royal Family.

~~ The Teenage Princess is in panic, her smooth hands clasp the door knob, trying to operate it hoping to open the door and she does this while continually clenching her left fist and knocking hard at the door.

~~ Sweat visibly shows on her face, her expression is that of worrying, the sweats traces her smooth skin from her forehead down to her cheeks and drops on the floor from her chin.

~~ Just like her Older Sister she has childish freckles dusting her cheeks. But the differences between the two is that, while Elsa has a Silky smooth Platinum-Blonde-Hair, the Younger Princess has a silky smooth Strawberry-Blonde-Hair that also reaches a few inches above her elbow.

"ELSA! Please Answer Me! Are you O.K?"

~~ The teenage princess received no response, Elsa on the other hand is clenching her fists and Fear has spread all over her face.

~~ While the teenager continuously knocking the door, the castle's servant have rushed towards the scene.

"Princesss Anna. What's going on here?"

~~ One of the servants is a man. He who has the voice as warm as a father, is the one who called the younger princess by the name of Anna. The Man is wearing a suit befitted a butler, signifying his role on the Royal Family.

"Kai, I heard a glass breaking inside Elsa's room."

~~ Anna called the Butler by the name Kai, he then head towards door to Elsa's room.

"M'Lady are you alright?"

~~ Kai said as he knocked on the door and put's his ear near the door, a women then who wears a maid outfit different from the others approaches and comforted Anna.

"It will be alright sweetie."

~~ The women said as her brown eyes met Anna's blue eyes. Shaking and still with fear on her face, Elsa look towards the broken window, she then faces away from the window and closed her eyes, she then cleared her throat.

"Kai, Gerda, I'm alright, now please leave me be."

~~ Elsa's low sweet voice, reaches Kai's ears, he then looked at Gerda whom are comforting Anna, and to the others, and with a nod, everyone walked away and back to their respective sleeping den.

"We'll be going now M'lady"

~~ Kai soon followed Gerda, while Anna slowly walked towards the door once again, and this time she gently knocked 5 times.

"Elsa are you really O.K.?"

~~ Elsa finally has spoken to her younger Sister.

"Yes, yes I'm Fine, now please Anna dont stay up late at night or you might catch a cold."

~~ With those soothing words spoken by her Older Sister's sweet voice, the Strawberry-Blonde-Haired teenager named Anna smiled and slowly walked back.

"Uhh, Thanks, um Elsa, I'll be just at my room if you ever need me."

~~ Anna then runs away from Elsa's room with a smile, but then she went back at the door and knocked at it 4 times.

"Hey, uhh, you see, 11 months from now will be your Coronation day, right?

~~ Anna is hesitant to say it.

"Will we be able to meet each other before that happens?"

~~ Anna asked with a smile that somehow has a sad part as if she is expecting a rejection from her Sister, Elsa on the other side though only looked at the same door, Anna is leaning on, and she gave a smile and said with a much more sweet voice.

"Only if you will sleep early tonight, then we might be able to meet each other again by the following months."

~~ Anna was shocked to what she heard, she slowly smiled and a visible tear falls down her cheeks followed by multiple flows of tears, and along with her tears of joy and shaking, she shakingly asked.

"Do.. do you..Do you mean it?"

"Yes, yes I do Anna."

"How about next month on my birthday?"

"I'll be there, don't worry."

~~ Elsa noticed Anna's Shaky voice. She then rushed towards the same door she hesitated touching the door for a moment but finally leans on it as if mirroring Anna on the other side.

"Anna, are you crying?"

~~ Elsa asked out of curiosity, in which in turn Anna nods.

"Of Course I would, imagine it, we haven't seen each other, and then, right before your coronation I will meet you again, and on my birthday."

~~ Anna wiped out her tears.

"We may be on the same Castle but we barely even see or meet each other."

~~ Elsa also let out a tear but to her shock it instantly froze, but it didn't last long as if she is expecting it to freeze before even reaching her chin.

"Well then, Time to go to sleep Anna, don't let the Bed Bug's Bite."

~~ Elsa's voice seems calm but there is a hint of agony.

"Alright I'll go to my Room now, Now don't forget your promise."

~~Anna nods once again and this time she smiled with much more grace, and she dance at the front of the door cheerfully.

"I won't, now go to sleep my Dear Sweet Sister."

~~ Anna then gracefully rushed away and vanished at the end of the hallway. Elsa is all alone once again, she walks towards her bed sits on top of it removing the frozen tear off her cheek in the process, she then readies herself to sleep, she puts the blanket on top of her but then before she even lay her back to the bed, she looked at the frozen Window frame that she recently tried to close she then shifted her gaze towards the ceiling which also has the same faith as the window. If you will look everywhere, the room is slowly being covered in Ice, Elsa started to shake once more.

"I, I, Can't control it."

~~ Elsa is holding her hands down. fear once again is all over her face.

"Mother, Father, I… I'm sorry.. It… It's getting worse, and out of control"

_++start of flashback++_

~~ Flashbacks of her playing with her Sister at ball room filled her mind, she remembers her enjoying the old times with her sister as the both enjoy the powers that Elsa have.

_++end of flashback++_

"I… I can't control it."

~~ Tears are flowing and turning into ice which drops at the ground one after another, She then remembers herself on the same room as before along with Anna and this time she saw herself slipped and accidentally casted a ball of ice towards Anna knocking her out.

"I.. I.. I don't want that to happen again. Father, Mother."

_++start of flashback++_

~~ Another Flashback of her parents giving her a pair of gloves, filled her mind, in here she finally is able to stop it but somehow, still can't control it, then it was followed by Her Parents moving away for a trip, followed by a flashback of a funeral of her own parents who met their end during the trip.

_++end of flashback++_

"Someone please help me."

~~ unnoticed her tears no longer turns to ice.

"Someone please help me stop this."

~~ Elsa noticed it, her cheeks are wet the tears no longer froze on before falling down her cheeks but instead falls down on her blanket wetting it.

"Huh?"

~~ Elsa is confused this is the first time she felt, calm. The Fear inside her heart is gone, she looked at the ceiling, the icicles formed started to evaporate, but instead of turning into air, the icicles turned into a grain sized ice, it was beautiful, even the ices on the walls and floor, turned into a grain sized ices and each of those ice started to rotate around Elsa as if they are dancing, then after a while the ice moves towards the broken window and out of the room.

"I.."

~~ Elsa looked in her hands covered in gloves. She's still confused on what's going on.

"I can't believe this, I felt like."

~~ Elsa looked into the broken window, which is now wide open, she removed the blanket on her lap and moved towards the edge of the Bed she sits there and stared blankly at the broken window.

"I'm freed of my Curse."

~~ Elsa started to smile, but it didn't last long she felt a warm breeze of air directly from the broken window.

"What the?"

~~ But it is not only the warm breeze of air, Elsa also felt someone's presence coming from the outside, Elsa was confused this was the first time she felt someone's presence like this, it was so.

"Soothing, this presence calms me down."

~~ Elsa stands on her bare feet and slowly walks towards the window, she felt the floor warm which is ice cold before.

"Are you the one who did this?"

~~ There is no answer, but she can feel someone's presence. Only the warm breeze of air entered the room once again.

"Hello, although your presence is calming me you're freaking me out."

~~ There is no answer once again, Disappointed Elsa then stopped halfway to the broken window she then turned towards her bed.

"Is someone there?"

~~ Elsa heard a voice, a funny high pitched male voice to be precise, she turned and looked at the broken window and then she stared at it.

"Hello"

~~ The Voice speak once again and it is coming from what Elsa is staring at, a Firefly.

"Who are you? Is that a Firefly?"

~~ The Firefly moves slowly towards the broken window.

"Nope, I'm a man, but for some reason I heard a girl crying, is that you?"

~~ Elsa walked backwards, the sight of the Firefly talking and declaring itself a man entered her room thru the broken window.

"Enough joking if you are a human and if this orb was done by you. As the Eldest Princess of this Kingdom, I order you to show yourself."

~~ Elsa now have noticed it, she is staring not at a Firefly but to some kind of Flickering Green Orb, to her it was somehow connected to alchemy, sorcery or her worst fear Black Magic.

"About that for some reason I can't seem to move."

~~ Elsa took a Frying Pan out of nowhere, and stands on her bed, the Orb is still moving towards her.

"It was pitched black here and cold, it's as if I'm bind, but I can feel the wind blowing on my face."

~~ Elsa then practiced swaying the Frying Pan, she pauses and removed her gloves on both hand. She thus tried to create Ice from her palm, but the particles didn't molded into ice, but instead burst into nothing.

"Anyway why are you crying, it's quite annoying you know."

~~ Elsa nearly fell down on her bed, due to constant swaying of the Frying Pan while standing.

"It's quite annoying you remind me of my Crybaby Little brother."

~~ Elsa felt sadness coming from the voice, she lowered her guard and the Green Orb also stopped moving.

"Haha, I would hate him and hit him hard on his head if I heard him crying."

~~ Elsa sat down on her bed. The Green Orb's glow is slowly fading.

"Especially after what happened."

~~ Elsa felt pity towards the voice.

"Anyway, I have a favor."

"Well that escalated quickly."

"Can you please treasure my Little Brothers name for me?"

~~ Elsa was shocked, to treasure a name of someone you love is honorable but for what reason does this person wanted Elsa to Treasure it also.

"Because you are a Crybaby like him, please remember Luffy for me."

~~ Elsa expression seems to tell that somehow she heard that name before from someone.

"Why should I and how can I remember someone I've never met?"

"Hahaha Like I said, only his name, I don't know why but, please remember it for me."

~~ Elsa nods despite knowing nothing about a person named Luffy.

"Luffy right, I'll remember him alright."

~~ The Green Orb's former glow returned back but this time it's color is slight becoming more lighter than before.

"Thank you very much. Anyway, why are you crying?"

~~ Elsa glared at the Orb.

"I've already accepted your request, despite you showing only this orb. Now please don't bother asking anything from me."

"I know that but, I'm just thinking if for some way I can ease your pain."

~~ Elsa pouted and looked away from the orb.

"How could you tell I'm in pain?"

"I heard you crying."

"And I'll laugh because of your high pitched voice."

~~ The Orb moved near Elsa's face

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

~~ Elsa looked away while holding herself from laughing.

"I said, that is not enough of a reason."

"Well, Luffy told me so, and based on experience, you cry because you're in pain."

~~ Elsa looked down, she completely neglected the fact that she is talking to a Orb with a High Pitched voice.

"I have an ability since birth, it's a curse that made me able to control ice, but over the years I can't seem to control it anymore, it's becoming worst every year."

~~ It became quiet.

"Ice huh, like Aokiji and that girl years ago?"

~~ Elsa nods.

"You said my voice is coming from an orb right?"

~~ Elsa shake her head.

"No I didn't say that."

"But you said if I'm a Firefly right? Then you call it an orb and you ordered me to show myself right?"

~~ Elsa nods despite the man not seeing her nor her actions.

"This might be my Hotarubi."

~~ Elsa is confused.

"Hotarubi?"

"It means Fireflies Light, a green orb. Oh does it Flicker?"

"Yes why?"

"If it doesn't you better run, Flickering means it's not going to burst into Flames."

~~ Elsa was confused, she again tilted her head.

"Flames?"

"Yes, my Ability is Fire, though I acquire it thru a fight."

~~ Elsa then looked around her room then back at the orb.

"You mean you thawed down my Ice in my room?"

~~ The orb rotates as if looking around although the Man can't even see it.

"I can't see it but yeah probably since my Hotarubi, err Fireflies Light is with you, I guess I did."

~~ Elsa smiled she then approached the Orb.

"This cool warm Orb did it."

~~ She then touched the orb with her left hand.

"Hahaha Funny, Did you just touch the Orb? I felt a Warm sensation on my…."

~~ Elsa quickly removed her left hand from the Orb just before the voice finished its statement.

"…right hand."

~~ Elsa breathed deeply after realizing it was only just a hand.

"And now it's gone, your hand is cold though."

~~ Elsa hold her left hand with her right hand and realized it was actually freezing cold, well actually both her arms are freezing, but no Ice is forming from it due to the Orb's presence. The Orb then moves towards Elsa.

"I guess you need this Orb to warm off that Ice of yours"

~~ Elsa touched it again.

"Yeah your hand was cold alright."

~~ Elsa looked outside the broken window

"It's already late, I'm going back to sleep."

"Ok, then I'll just leave this Orb with you."

~~ Elsa Glared at the Orb.

"Don't you dare touch me on my private parts."

"I said I'll leave the orb not watch you while you're sleeping. Good Idea though, although it was pitch black here, Hahaha."

~~ Elsa glares pierces the Orb

"Watch and Touch are two different actions, Pervert"

"How Could I touch you if I can't see you? And I'm not that type of guy."

"Whatever, No Touching."

~~ Elsa laid her back on her bed and thinks twice if she'll even put the blanket on, she looked at the Orb then decided to put the blanket on top of her.

"Just to be sure."

"What?"

"Nothing."

~~ Elsa then moved the Blanket to cover her lips.

"What is your name anyway?"

~~ Even though its pitch black, one can sense that the owner of the voice is smiling wide.

"I'm Ace, Portgas D. Ace."

~~ Elsa's eyes that were about to shut close, suddenly opened wide, she got up and sits on her bed then looked at the Orb which is now lying on her left side on the bed.

"Did you say Portgas D. Ace?"

_++start of flashback++_

~~ A Flashback of a black-haired boy wearing a set of orange Tank top and black shorts fighting off a Panther using a long Iron Pipe entered Elsa's mind, she can remember it clearly, the day a boy named Ace protected her on a forest she got lost 9 years ago.

_++end of flashback++_

"Ace?"

~~ The Orb didn't respond, but instead, it rolled towards Elsa's left hand.

"It's me Elsa, I told you not forget it, right?"

~~ No Response, then Elsa picked the Orb and hugged it, a tear flows from her eyes.

_++start of flashback++_

_Elsa r_emembers the boy who bravely fought a Panther, especially the part where the boy hold her bare hand and ignored his own hand freezing.

"_I Don't care if you freeze me to death that would be just fine, but I can't stand a girl lost in this forest and cries just like Luffy."_

_++end of flashback++_

~~ Elsa wiped her tear off as she remembers the encouraging words of the boy.

_++start of flashback++_

"_I'm not going to die and so are you, if you love your little sister then don't die and try to live for her."_

_++end of flashback++_

~~ Elsa then laid her back on the bed she then puts the orb near her face.

"I told you not forget my name, You Idiot."

~~ Elsa then shut her eyes down, the Orb then rolls near her cheek. The Night then turns into day, and the Sun's ray's which entered Elsa's room kissed the Princess cheek waking her up, but it is not the warm feeling of the Sun's ray's that waked her up its the..

"ELSA, OPEN THE DOOR."

~~ The Loud Banging on her door. Elsa stretched her arms wide as if to greet the Sun light entering her room ignoring the loud banging on her door done by Anna, and then she picked the Orb and kissed it, or so she thought it was.

"A pillow?"

~~ The Orb was nowhere to be found over the Bed, Elsa tried to look under the Bed but it's also not there.

"Ace?"

~~ The Banging Stopped, then it was followed by continues noise of a wood being broken.

"THAT NAME AGAIN, WHO IS THAT GUY?"

~~ Elsa walked towards the door but she didn't open it. The door knob was covered in ice as soon as she touched it, her abilities came back to normal as if what happened last night was all nothing but a dream. Elsa holds her hand.

"Ace?"

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT ACE?"

~~ Anna on the other side of the door is feeling jealous, she's currently holding a wooden chair, there are already a lot of broken chairs and tables on the hallway that was used in order to break open the door of Elsa's room.

"You've already said that name countless times last night and it's so irritating that you are dreaming about some boy that I've never met before."

~~ Anna throws the wooden chair towards the door, the door now has multiple damage due to constant collision with wooden tables and chairs.

"If you don't want to open the door I'll cut it open."

~~ Anna rushed towards the Knight Decoration, Elsa on the inside of her room is busy trying to find the Orb.

~~ Anna then came back, now holding three broad swords one on each hands and a third by her teeth. She then charges towards the door but she fell over due to the weight of the sword in her mouth and also because of a piece of wooden chair that made her trip. Anna releases the sword in her mouth and charges with two broad swords.

"Princess Anna?"

~~ Anna freezes, one foot on the ground while the other foot is on the air, she in the most uncomfortable and unbalanced position, she wiggles as she turned to look at the person who called her name.

"I'm afraid those swords are sharp less, it won't help you cut or even pierce the door."

~~ It was Kai, Anna then fell over due to the weight of the swords.

"Kai."

~~ Elsa heard their voices, while distancing herself from the door and wearing her usual gloves again. Her eyes are staring on the ice that are spreading all over the door.

"Please take Anna away, I need to be ALONE."

"Yes M'lday, Princess Anna shall we."

~~ Anna looked at the door, the yesterday's happiness suddenly turned into sadness.

"Don't forget about your Promise."

~~ Elsa hearing this word of Anna remembered Ace One last time, or to be precise what the boy named Ace 9 years ago told her so.

_++start of flashback++_

"_You said you have a Little Sister, right? You also wanted to be brave like me? Heh, you better fulfill any promises you made with her, or else you'll never be like me."_

_++end of flashback++_

~~ Elsa smiled despite the ice spreading down the floor.

"That's a Promise, I won't break my Promises."

~~ Anna heard this but she hold her joy inside but instead she smiled and slowly walked towards the door.

"Do you wanna build a Snowman?"

"Shut it Anna, not now."

~~ Anna giggles and walked back.

"I'm just pulling you off."

~~ Anna then runs ahead of Kai.

~~ Elsa then goes back to her bed and as soon as her foot touches the soft mattress, the Ice around the room evaporated once again, just like last night, but instead of going out of the broken window the ice grains formed into a Flickering Green Orb.

"Ace?"

~~ The Orb did not respond, but it fell down lifelessly on the floor, it didn't break, no crack was on it, it fell fast but no sound of breaking was heard. Elsa then moves from the side of the bed towards the Orb, she picked it and kisses it.

"I don't know where you are, but I know you'll fulfill your promise to me."

~~ Elsa moved towards the broken window, and looked at the Sun.

"I know that you'll visit me here someday. Ace."

~~ Elsa then raises the Orb and she aligned it with the Sun.

"I wonder what you look like now Ace, I Hope you're doing well."

~~ Elsa then remembered Ace saying he's in a pitch black place.

"I hope you're not in a Prison. I hope you're living a Life without Regret like what you told me."

~~ She then remembered Ace's Current High Pitched Voice.

"Fufufu, I hope your voice is due to the pitch black place you are in, or else I'll laugh at you all year round."

~~ Elsa then kissed the Orb once again. But this time the Orb flickered faster, she removed her hand around it and walked back a few steps.

"Will it burst into flames?"

~~ The Orb did not burst as what Elsa expected it, in fact the orb will only burst if it's not flickering, but instead.

"Wake Up, you damn child. Do you really think it is your time?"

~~ An Old Man's Voice full of Confidence talked on it.

"Stand up and reveal the secrets of the world, No…"

~~ A few seconds of pause.

"….of the whole Universe."

~~ Another few seconds of pause, Elsa only looked at the Orb with a disgusted facial expression.

"All 5 should be combined. All Pieces should be safe and scattered."

~~ The Orb fell down, Elsa then disgustingly moved towards the Orb she then tried to touch it with her pinky.

"Did I just kiss an Orb from a Old Man?"

~~ The Orb then got broken as if signifying a Bad Omen, the shattered pieces floats and fixes the broken window.

"An Orb of a Old Window Fixer?"

~~ Elsa then moved back to her bed while she shake her head from the fact she just realized, thinking this was just a dream she laid her back on the bed, closes her eyes while remembering her conversation with Ace's Orb last night.

"Even if it's just for a moment, you gave me another hope Ace."

"Sayonara, Elsa chan."

~~ Elsa's eyes opened wide once again, this time it was a familiar voice, it was still the same for her, the voice that encourage her 9 years ago, Ace's voice when he was still a kid.

"Where are you?"

~~ Elsa saw the orb flickering in its usual color green but this time it has a hint of blue and white flare around it, as if it was a miniature sun, the flare only shows up whenever the Green disappears, the flare is not even that visible to the naked eye, but Elsa can clearly see it's ant sized flares, the orb was also reduced in size, it was in a size of a gold coin.

"So that was actually your Orb huh? But whose voice was that?"

~~ The Orb didn't moved on its place, Elsa then take it and placed it on top of her side table, she then continued taking a nap, which also took a day.

* * *

**On an Unknown Place**

~~ On a faraway place, unreachable from the world where Elsa currently lives. On an Island, where the two Great Pirates were buried, One known as the Former World's Strongest Man and the other one was the son of the Most Hated Man of all, the Son of the Pirate King.

"How long do you intend to sleep?"

~~ A man appeared out of thin air, white particles with a hint of visible silver electric discharges formed this man's body and dress. He has black hair and black beard a red hat matching his red coat with gold designs. This man approached the smaller tomb and kicked it with all his might, which caused the tomb to share the same particles and electric discharges.

"It's 2 months already, since that fated day."

~~ This man is the most hated person. The man suddenly grinned.

"Rouge, Portgas D. Rouge, You respected her more than me huh?."

~~ This man is the most loved and respected person of those who knows him well.

"You even took her surname than mine, Huh, Ace."

~~ This man who bows down to a grave of Portgas D. Ace is none other than.

"But for my own son to consider Whitebeard as a Father Greater than me, well that is to be expected, Edward is not a coward, but a Great Father, isn't he."

~~ The late Pirate King, Gol D. Roger.

"Wake Up, you damn child. Do you really think it is your time?"

~~ Roger kicked the Ace's Tomb once again, making the particles on the Tomb move faster. Roger then looked up towards the only spot where the sun light shines in the cloud covered sky.

"Stand up and reveal the secrets of the world, No…"

~~ Roger then clenched his fist and looked at Portgas D. Ace's tomb.

"….of the whole Universe."

~~ Roger then took Ace's Cowboy hat and a few electric discharges run towards the hat, but instead of the usual silver electric discharges it was bluish-white fire, thus burning the hat and turning it into ashes.

"All 5 should be combined. All Pieces should be safe and scattered."

~~ The Ashes attracted the electric discharge that was transferred to the tomb, and in a few seconds the Ashes formed into a bluish-white orb that resembles a miniature fire.

"A Sun huh? Then Aim to be the brightest and the hottest Fire that can rival the sun, continue what I have failed to finish."

~~ Roger grabbed the miniature sun.

"Luffy will handle things here, but worry not. You two will meet each other once again."

~~ Roger then throws the miniature sun towards the only spot the sun light shines in the cloud covered sky, the miniature sun traveled so fast it cleared the clouds by the time it hits the spot.

"Can I see you now, Rouge? I have fulfilled my end as a father."

~~ Roger then looked behind and onto an approaching storm.

"Guess not"

~~ Roger then walked towards the approaching Storm.

"Once you tapped the secrets it will chase you to the ends."

~~ Roger then looked at the cleared sky and smiled.

"Be strong Ace, I'll be waiting for the 9 of you"

…**...To be  
Continued**

* * *

~~Yes I have paired Elsa the Snow Queen to Fire Fist Ace.

Age comparison, Ace Died by the age of 20, Elsa was 19 by that time, Luffy is 17 and Anna is 16.  
On this story Ace is 21, Elsa is 20, Anna is 16 and Luffy is 17. It is currently 2 months since Ace died.

How many revision did this took?  
simple 1st early spoiler, 2nd story redirection, 3rd timeline revision, 4th real time revision.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Beginning

The following Movie Story and Manga/ Anime are not owned by the Author which is Me ^_^, Yep Me So Beat it, anyway I Do Not Own both Frozen and One Piece.

^_^Enjoy^_^

* * *

**Firefly: Frozen Memories**

**Chapter 2: A New Beginning**

* * *

**On a World Far-Far away**

~~ Bubbles floats everywhere, kids happily run around at the park, family shops together and everyone was smiling. Everyone smiles happily as if it never happened 1 year and 2 months ago, but no one can deny the buildings that where devoured during that time, when the Human Weapon of the world Government came, this Archipelago have seen it, from the 11 rookies who have bounties higher than a 100,000,000 Beli, to the rookie who angered the Celestial Dragons and at last the place that holds the broadcasting of Portgas D. Ace's execution that ended up in a war that shakes the whole world, the Whitebeards War.

~~ This is Sabaody Archipelago, the only place for Pirates whom are wishing to go to the New World can have their Ship coated, despite this Island near the Marine Headquarters, lots of Pirates can have their ship coated and go under the Red-Line onwards to New World.

~~ At a district north of this Archipelago, a bar full of pirates who have bounty enough for the Government to not notice and fames made from pure violence and greed, a single person stands amongst all.

~~ This person wears a ragged-heavy hooded coat, no one seems to notice this person despite its appearance, no one even dared to approach, this person only sits on a stool bar near the bar's counter table.

~~ The bars door opened and just like how the pirates reacted around the person no one even seems to notice this new guy, height enough for him to reach the door's upper frame, body built enough to scare the living shit out of those whom are not used to fighting.

~~ This guy is wearing a white unbuttoned jacket that seems fit around the elbow with a red tribal sea-serpent design on the front left and right of the zipper and has it's collar open up as if he's hiding something around his neck, underneath he wears a black body-fit shirt with white kanji for demon which is unevenly paired with a white slim-fit pants that also has a red tribal design of a dragon and stripes colored in blue which was undoubtedly paired with his white headband with Blue horizontal stripes and to top it all up he is wearing an undoubtedly heavy Steel toe shoes which obviously gives crack to every footsteps he makes.

~~ The bar is dim lighted, making everyone's faces obscured from one another except if looked face to face. The guy walked towards the person sitting by the bar, the closer he moves the weaker his footsteps hits the floor, the guy stopped and looked underneath his feet, he noticed it when he entered the bar, he tried sensing it in every steps he made, but even though he knew a danger would occur at any moment, he had to do what he got to do, he looked at the person and then started to walk again, with the same pace as before except the cracks in every step was gone, once there he sits right next to the person.

"You Plan to destroy everything?"

~~ The person then stands up and removes the ragged heavy-hooded-coat with a slender hand. The guy had his eyes wide and nearly popped out of its socket, he didn't expected that he'll be meeting her here out of all places.

~~ Not long after the girl's coat landed softly at the dusty floor of the bar, The guy whose eyes are still wide opened, reached for the glass of water, which was served automatically by the bar-tender prior to his shocked reaction, he dinked the water in just one gulp and asked the bartender to refill it while pointing at a bottle of liquor.

~~ Just as the bartender is refilling the glass the guy cleared his throat while trying to gain confidence he needed to talk to the girl, he turned towards her, her shoulder-length blue hair is already enough to make him blush, he looked down at the girl's brown office uniform then onto her brown office-skirt and down to her black stockings and finally stopped at the girl's black office lady shoes, he did this in a pace as if he is scanning her or to be precise on a pace of how a man check on a girl.

~~ While looking down at the girl's shoes, the man reached for the liquor filled drinking glass, he had 3 gulps with it after signaling the bartender for another fill, he cleared his throat again, this time he faced the bar instead of the girl.

"No one can actually talk with him in person huh?"

~~ The girl didn't reply, the guy continued.

"It's been a long time now huh, Ain."

~~ The girl named Ain piercingly stared at the guy, which he noticed.

"Again with that look, since you joined the marines"

~~ The guy then turned while sitting on the bar stool, he leaned his back at the bars counter table while holding the glass filled with liquor with his left hand.

"You became cold towards me."

~~ Ain only looked away from the guy, the guy then leaned forward in order to take a sip from the liquor, after taking a sip, his expression changed to serious, he means business.

"What does Z planning Ain?"

~~ Ain didn't reply.

"I'm supposed to meet him in-person, but it seems."

~~ The guy played with the liquor by rotating the glass using his wrist as the pivot while holding the glasses by the tip with his pinky and thumb.

"That rumor of him and his Intel are true, that they can predict who wanted to meet Z."

~~ The guy then turned once again this time facing Ain, he then leans his right elbow on the bar's counter table.

"And that's why you are here, sent by Z."

~~ Ain now faces the guy, she also leaned her left elbow on the bar's counter table, she then looked at the guy's eyes with pity, but she never said a single word.

"In order for me to stop investigating on him, am I right?."

~~ The guy takes a glanced on a tall guy sitting a few tables from them, he looked at the guy's face but it was shadowed by the grey-winter-hood this man is wearing, but he sure saw the man's eyes staring directly at them even though this man is wearing a tinted-round-glasses. But the guy didn't pay any attention on him afterwards.

"And you're not going to stop?"

~~ At last Ain talked to the guy, which made the guy stand for a moment and then returned to the same position he is in.

"It's already been a year and a half since you became a marine, and now finally you talked to me once again."

~~ The pirates whom are also inside the bar, pays no heed to his loud voice.

"And yes, I'm not going to stop."

~~ The guy then faces the bar's counter table and asked the bartender for another fill of liquor.

"He also probably won't stop, if he found out about this."

~~ An image of a teenager wearing a straw-hat appeared on his flashback.

"It's already been 2 months since his older brother died."

~~ The guy looked at the glass being filled with liquor.

"There this rumor about End Point."

~~ His voice was low, but all the pirates turned their attention towards him, all of them murmuring, "End Point".

"Looks like that will quiet this whole place down."

~~ Soon after the whole pirates had their attention to the man, a noise caused by a metal to metal clasping can be heard all over the bar, all the pirates whom are aware made a stance, readying themselves for what's about to come.

"Mic test mic test, kihe ghehehehe."

~~ a voice coming from a hidden speaker can be heard all over the bar.

"Fools welcome to the Hiring Bar. Ghehehe."

~~ Everyone's eyes nearly popped out of its sockets, others sweated over the word of "Hiring Bar", but the guy together with Ain are calm and are assessing the situation, the guy then looked at the tall man he glanced a look before, he is also calm and are sitting calmly drinking a water.

"Who is that guy?"

~~ Ain also looked at the tall man, which shocked her just by looking at his height.

"That's … KYAHHHH!"

~~ But before Ain can finish, the wooden floor crumbles and brought all pirates down to a black floor, the guy held her hands so as to make himself the soft landing for Ain, he droped luckily over a fat pirate whom are knocked out cold due to the height of their fall.

"Wooh, Lucky."

~~ The guy released his grasped on Ain's slim body and let her stand on her own, but it didn't took long for him to catch Ain's weak body.

"Hey, hey,"

~~ The guy touched Ain's forehead in order to find out if she catch a fever or something, but it was a disappointment there is no sign of such, and he is not a doctor to know if she has been poisoned.

~~ He looked at the tall man who are also having the same reaction as Ain.

"What the hell is going on?"

~~ He surveyed around and saw that most pirates who survived the fall were just fine like him, this made him looked at the black floor.

"This is."

"Ghehehehe, so we have two Devil Fruit Users here huh, Hey Lucky Me stop eating your noodle and start contacting our contractor, we have a good catch here, ghehehehe."

"It's a Kairoseki floor, that means that guy is also a Devil Fruit User like Ain, who the hell is he."

~~ The guy got interested at the tall man he thought staring at them, but by the looks of it the tall man is out cold but still breathing.

"Ghehehehe, You heard rumors of this right?"

~~ The voice before talked again.

"We will send you off to another world and there you will become a new recruit to our contractors our money cow ghehehehe, since all of you are Pirates, or probably some are Marines in disguise, all of you will obey your new captain, like it or not, you will if you don't want to die that is."

~~ The pirates then armed themselves in order to escape, but to no avail even the walls are made of Kairoseki.

"Ghehehehe, do you know what that is?"

~~ Everyone looked at a grey colored gas coming out of the windows above, but it seems only the Guy knows what it was.

"Everyone, that's sleeping gas!"

~~ The guy yelled on top of his lungs but a noise much louder than his voice echoed all over the place, that noise came from the same hidden speaker.

~~ The guy dragged Ain's body towards the tall man's location, and was shocked when he found out who it was.

"Damn Useless Marine."

~~ He tucked Ain's face under a clean clothes in order for her not to inhale the sleeping gas, he then tucked his own on his own jacket.

~~ The pirates fell one by one as the sleeping gas invades the bar, after a while the voice on the speaker talked once again.

"Gas won't work huh, But a hammer don't ghehehehe."

~~ An oversized hammer being carried by a man wearing a full body armor and gas mask smashed the guy's head making him fell unconscious.

"Nice work Lucky Me."

~~ The fully armored, gas mask wearing man named Lucky Me made a thumbs up towards the ceiling.

"Now for the transportation, you'll be going with them, Lucky Me."

~~ Lucky Me only nods, and a pepper sized whitish particles started to appear one after another, and within just 10 seconds everyone was gone in a blinding white light.

* * *

**Arendelle**

~~ 2 months and 2 weeks have passed since Elsa had a first and last conversation with the orb which for some reason had never left her side since then, the orb for some unknown reason blinks unsteadily during the past few days, humorously every time Elsa looked at the orb it seems just fine but whenever she turns her back it blinks fast enough, someone's eyes might have gone off.

~~ It's day-time, noon to be precise, in a forest north of Arendelle, a body was being covered by dried leaves, interestingly it was Summer but the leaves says that it's Fall, the body's feet is a few inches away from the crystal clear river flowing together with its visible inhabitants of fresh water fishes.

~~ Out of nowhere a freshly cut body of a tree rolls down towards the unconscious body, it hits the man's head with great force, but instead of the body to move the tree bounces off towards the other side of the river.

~~ the leaves on top of the body twitches, the body was now conscious due to what just happened, the body's muscled left arm moved slowly and removed all the leaves covering his face revealing a 21 years old Young Man.

~~ The sun light's rays hits the young man's face forcing him to close his eyes, he then moved his right hand and put it on top of his forehead in a salute position in order to lessen the sun's light by making a shadow over his eyes.

"(It's day time!)"

~~ The young man then sits but he struggles as if he was sleeping for more than a year, he assisted his muscled body using his hands, he then successfully sits on his butt letting the leaves on his chest fall on his hips, he turned his head around scanning his surroundings.

"(Where Am I?)"

~~ Then the sound of the river entered his ears as if he never had heard anything for a year, then the singing of the birds, the whistling of the air in and the swaying of the trees' leaves.

"…."

~~ He tried to speak but no voice came as if he never had spoken for a year, he tried for a second and a third but no sound came out, but he didn't let it end here, he forced his vocal cords to pump a sound.

"I'm… i…n… A.. fo…r…es…t"

~~ Even though it's hard and his voice is stuttering, it made him smiled. He then saw black smoke from a distance, his nose twitches he for more than a minute and then he finally smelled it, the smell of a food being cooked, he didn't tried to speak but his tummy growls signifying that he is hungry.

~~ He tried to stand up but his leg's wiggled, after a moment he made it to stand but he never lasted and falls face down, luckily his face missed the rock an inches from his face or else he might got himself knocked out while Hungry.

~~ He rolls his body, his body didn't recognized it at first, but soon he felt wet, his sense fails him as if he never felt anything for a year.

~~ All in all, he felt everything new to him, Smelling, Seeing, Feeling, Standing and Speaking, it's as if he was a new born baby, His vision started to blur, but he still wanted to wake up.

"(Swallow?)"

~~ He saw two swallows fling freely above the trees, it's a view of a larger swallow guiding a smaller swallow while flying, he smiled even though he himself didn't know why, he lost his strength and control on his limbs completely.

"(I'm Totally Hungry)"

~~ Worst came by, while still fighting for his consciousness, a pack of Wolves silently surround him.

"(Bring me worst than this!)"

~~ But for some reason the wolves only sits in a distance and then a swift white animal came into the scene, it was fast but his eyes followed it, it jumped over him countless times as if its gracing.

"(An Arctic Fox?)"

~~ The scenery dictates that its summer, but the Arctic Fox still had its Winter Fur. The young man can no longer fight, he completely lost his consciousness, and the Arctic Fox sensed it and sits right next to him near the river side.

~~ The Arctic Fox's cute small ears twitches, but the fox didn't moved its head, the foxes also had the same with ears but they all stands in their four feet and runs away.

~~ Soon an Old Man appeared, he leans behind a tree exhausted, he dropped a large Axe he was carrying and took a white handkerchief from his grey cargo pants, and he then used the handkerchief to clean his sweats. He then took a tobacco from a chest pocket on his red & brown-checkered long-sleeve-shirt, he puts the handkerchief back to its place and walked towards the young man's unconscious body.

"That's a rather large wound for a Kid like that, Kid's these days surely are eager to die."

…**...To be  
Continued**

* * *

Comment, Question, Suggestion (although it might not be adopted) You can ask freely, I won't bite I promised I just had my Canine teeth ready for something :D

Here is what I know of Ace

Happy go Lucky, Party Crasher, Intelligent but can be overcome by his stubbornness and go all out, Likes to be the freest man than anyone will ever be, Sleep when eating or talking to someone, only follows what he believes in, Loves His Adopted Brothers.

Here is what I know of Elsa

Doubtful, Scared due to her inborn abilities, Likes to be free and alone from everyone, likes party but don't want to expose her abilities, Loves Her Biological Little Sister.

Here is what I know of Luffy and Anna

Will do anything for freedom, every person they met, if it's interesting will automatically become their friends, in Anna's case Lovers and in Luffy Nakama. A serious Headache to their Older Siblings, and both will go to such dangerous quest for their Loved Ones.


	3. Chapter 3: June 1st

The following Movie Story and Manga/ Anime are not owned by the Author which is Me ^_^, Yep Me So Beat it, anyway I Do Not Own both Frozen and One Piece.

! WARNING !  
This story may contains Mature Contents?

^_^Enjoy^_^

* * *

**Firefly**

**Chapter 3: June 1'ST**

* * *

**Arendelle Forest**

~~ It's calming, the Animals are engaging in their daily activities, all prey runs and hides while the predator gives chase and hunt down their prey, the birds that are neither prey nor a predator sings along the warm breeze of the wind which dances along the grasses, flowers and trees, which makes the sun's light rays dances due to the gaps within the dancing leaves of trees, which makes a beautiful sparkling reflection on the crystal clear river, the fishes swims along the river's current some against and some along the flow, Some animals likes to drink on this river whenever they were exhausted in the hunt or run, like the Honey Bear who stopped for a drink but humorously got slapped by the crowd of Fish.

~~ It is such a beautiful sight, the perfect view of Mother Nature in the middle of summer, but this view, despite being beautiful, hides a sad emotion, there is a tree near the river and the honey bear, a large tree with a hole entrance fitted for two bears to enter, approaching it, one can hear someone sobbing from within.

~~ The honey bear heard it more than once, twice, rather the bear have heard of it more than a week already, the bear only take notice of his cheek that got slapped by the fishes, he no longer had the courage to take a look on the hole, for he knew a black Iron Pipe can hit his head much painful than the slap he just received.

~~ Not long after, the sobbing ended, the bear already knew that this would happen, at the very tree, same time, a sob would start and ends within a hour, but this time it's different, less than 30 minutes the Sobbing have finished.

~~ Not long after, a bearded old man approached the tree, the Bear shows no hostility towards him instead the bear approached the old man acting like a pet.

~~ The Old Man stands right in front of the Large Tree's entrance hole, he then used his left hand scratches his white beard that looks like it was only been shaved a few weeks ago. He then lowers the Large double-bladed-Axe resting on his right shoulder downwards to knee level, which nearly made a cut on his green cargo pants.

~~ The Old Man gave a deep sigh, and drops the Axe, he then stepped on the handles butt in order to bury it's half part deep on the ground, trusting his old hiking boots not to tear off due to the force he used.

~~ The Old Man took a step to the right turned his back around and falls back leaning on the large tree near its large hole like entrance. He then took a pack of cigarette and a handy lighter from the inner pocket of his bulky orange-unbuttoned-vest revealing his gray inner shirt in the process. He then took two cigars he put the other over his ears and then lighted the other one.

~~ The Old Man saw the approaching Bear just as he made 3 circles made of smoke, he then puts the lighter and cigarette back in its place, before patting the head of the Honey Bear that just took a sit in front of him.

"That's not Normal, Kid."

~~ Just as the Old Man speaks, an out of Season Arctic Fox jumped right behind the bear and humorously used the Bears head as a diving board, before landing on the Large double-bladed-Axe's handle on the left side of the Old Man just a little bit in front of the Hole, safely the Arctic Fox manages to avoid the sharp unburied part of the Large double bladed axe.

"Does this mean you are ready to face reality?"

~~ No reply, sobbing or any kind of sound came from within, thus the Fox went inside the hole and for some reason a seconds later a black iron pipe was throwing from within, scaring the living shit out of the Honey Bear nearly changing its fur to complete pale color.

"It's not that long since you discovered this ability of yours…"

~~ The Old Man looked at the Black Iron Pipe as it fade in color over seconds, showing a hint that it was neither originally made black nor it was painted due to the constant fade in and out of black. The Bear that is still shocked, slowly turned its head in order to see the Iron Pipe a few feet away from his back.

"Yet you can already do this kind of damage on a solid ground."

~~ The Iron Pipe's black color completely fades out, the Bear's eyes turned white as it sees the Iron Pipe half buried within the solid ground, the area around the pipe shows a little to no sign of cracks, as if it was a needle halfway buried within a fabric.

~~ What the Old Man had said is kind of off to what actually happened visually, but to those who are near the area can feel it. The noise of birds, rivers and tree leaves dancing, was not overridden, the pipe flew and pierced the ground without a single noise, not even an appropriate smoke of impact or dust occurred.

"Time to catch some fruits."

~~ Just as the Old Man said those words, lot's of fruits fell from nearby trees, and this time a pity for the bear who got hit by 5 coconuts, totally knocking the poor bear out of shock and back to reality with free head ache. A total of 50 fruits most are coconuts fell from the trees around.

"Where did these coconuts came from?"

~~ The forest is truly miraculous, there is no coconut trees around, but the old man is not old enough to have delusions, most fruits are actually coconuts, hard shelled green coconuts, just looking at the poor bear scratching it's head is enough proof that, the coconuts are real enough to cause such head ache to a hard headed honey bear.

"Anyway, good thing nothing fell over me."

~~ Just as the Old Man said, an apple fell towards his crotch, it fell fast, it's large enough to require two hands to carry it, and then birds started to flee the area around the large tree for the old man shouted on top of his lungs.

~~ The Old man fell forward rolling on the ground while trying to feel if his crotch was crushed enough for him to lose it or not, afterwards he saw his axe lifted up from being buried.

~~ The Old Man can't talk due to the intense pain, he only looked up but the sun's bright light is blurring his view of the person, but due to the shoes, he knew who it was.

"Crying will bring me nowhere."

~~ The person talks in a voice of a young man, this time the old man is the one who can't reply. The person then plays with the Large double-bladed-Axe by rotating it from its left hand to the right hand 3 times, before resting precisely on the right shoulder of the person blocking the sun's light from the Old Man's view.

~~ The Person then had a flashback

_++start of flashback++_

_he saw himself being a child together with another 2 kids were in the three of them holds a red cup filled with rice wine, he also heard his own childhood voice saying "From now on!".  
followed by another flashback of the three of them having a toast and he heard his own childhood voice again saying "WE Are Brothers"_

_++end of flashback++_

~~ The Old Man's view has been cleared due to the Large double-bladed-Axe blocking the sun's light, his eyes traced from the person's leather shoes with silver trims, muscled lower legs, black-cargo-shorts with 2 belts, a silvery-unbuttoned-uniform, an unusual type of inner shirt made of bandages, then finally on the person's face, which has childish freckles on both cheeks, which shows that the person is a young man in the age of 21.

~~The young man grinned showing his white teeth, which could probably reflect one's soul.

"Crying for some kind of a dream, although it felt real…"

~~ The young man then looked at the sky, his eyes shows a different emotion, it was full of burning passion, it was different and completely opposite of the emotion he had while inside the large tree.

"I know for myself, that I should keep moving forward."

~~ A few tears dropped from his eyes, yet his smile radiates a glint of hope. The Old Man manages to stand, shaking, he manage to defeat his own aching crotch.

"What?"

~~ A Hand fell as fast as a bullet, way faster than the apple that falls before, the hand landed directly on the Black-Medium-Length-Middle-Parted hair of the young man, leaving a head lump and a tear drop on the left eye.

"Don't go spouting such words of encouragement, right after you caused such a mess."

~~ The Young man turned around to confront the Old Man, he stands up and brought up his clenched fist as he argues with the Old Man.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO HIT ME?"

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD, LOOK HERE!"

~~ The Old Man shouted and pointed at his crotch.

"OTHER THAN MY MANLINESS, THERE IS ANOTHER BULDGE HERE!"

"AND?"

"IT IS UNCOMFORTABLE TO HAVE TWO THINGS HANGING BELOW"

"LIKE I CARE, SO WHAT IF YOU HAVE TWO GENITALs?"

~~ Another Hand came down, but this time, it's a fist, it landed on the head lump of the young man and nearly popped his eyes out, and yet again a tear drop occurs but now on both eyes of the young man.

"NO MAN LIKES IT TO BE TWO, YOU IDIOT. PROBABLY YOU DO, BUT DON'T COMPARE ME TO YOU!"

"I'M ALREADY SATISFIED WITH ONLY ONE MANLINESS, WHAT IF TWO SUITS YOU?"

"IT IS NOT A GENITAL AND…."

~~ The Old Man stopped for a moment and realized what the young man had just said, he looked at his crotch which is budging in abnormal way, he then looked inside and then checked the outside to look again, he then smiled.

"I feel as If I am lying to myself keeping such bulge just to attract girls."

~~ The young man was shocked, he then snapped and shouted again.

"THAT IS NOT EVEN A BONER!"

~~ The Old Man blushes and scratches his white hair.

"But still having an incredibly huge boner like this, should attract girls."

"NO GIRLS WILL GET ATTRACTED OLD MAN LIKE YOU!"

~~ The young man the calmed himself and grinned.

"And besides That won't even last a day."

~~ A sound of a glass creaking and breaking can be heard, the Old Man didn't moved, but his face stuck in a shock expression.

~~ The young man then ignored the Old Man, he then crouched and pets the Arctic Fox that clings on his left foot. The young man while still resting the Large double-bladed-Axe on his right shoulder, grabs the iron pipe with ease as if it weren't stuck deep on the solid ground, and by using only his left hand, he played with it by rotating it around his wrist a couple of times before grabbing it, he then throws the iron pipe like a javelin, but this time it flew in a normal iron color.

~~ The young man then looked at his left hand, he opened and closed it multiple times the same time a hint of black appears and disappears, on some part of his left hand and wrist.

"I need more practice."

~~ He then looked at the Large double-bladed-Axe he is carrying, he didn't moved, he only looked at it, and a hint of the same black can be seen on his right hand, wrist, lower and on the Axe's handle and double blade. Just like on his left hand, it is weak, appears and disappears like there is no difference at all.

~~ A pile of wood caught his attention, he then grinned while he looked at the axe he is carrying. He walks and stopped at the pile of wood, he tossed the axe high enough and catches it just before it hits the ground, with the axe momentum he sings it backwards and with full 360 right before the axe hits the pile of woods.

"MY BONER WON'T LAST A DAY!?"

~~ Two fists came down on the young man's head, giving him another set of lump, and because of this drastic move, the axe made it inches above the wood, but still the wood receive a straight crack that nearly cut's the wood in half, despite that the axe didn't hit it physically.

"I AM STILL AT MY PRIME YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING CRYBABY!"

~~ The young man knew that the Old Man heard it all wrong, but he snapped from the word crybaby.

"WHO YOU CALLING A CRYBABY!"

"THE ONE WHO ALWAYS CRY INSIDE THAT LARGE TREE!"

"I AM NOT A CRYBABY!"

"I DIDN'T SAY A NAME!"

~~ The young man dropped the axe and rushed towards his pipe which is lying on the ground, the same time and pace, the old man grabbed the Large double-bladed-Axe before it got buried further on the solid ground, the young man dashed backwards while he swings the iron pipe towards the old man, the old man also swings his Large double-bladed-Axe while he dashed towards the young man.

~~ The Old Man got a hard time as his Large double-bladed-Axe didn't even made neither a dent nor a deep cut on the Iron Pipe which is now covered in full black once again, but because of the Old Man's masculine the Axe didn't bounced off, the same goes to the masculine young man, the two had it on stalemate.

~~ Not only the Iron Pipe that get blackened the young man's hand also turned black and ends in wrists part, due to this black color, the Iron Pipe is making a spark while grinding against a Large double-bladed-Axe.

~~ The young man jumped backwards, allowing the axe to follow thru due to the intense force the old man is putting on it, and the axe's sharpened end nearly touched the young man's shirt-made-of-bandages.

~~ The young man picked a 3 round ball made of bandages with size of that of a bullet from his blue pouch-bag that was belted on his cargo-shorts left leg part. He waited for the old man to come close before dropping the 3 balls and dashing backwards, as soon as the old man reaches the young man's previous area.

~~ The 3 bondage balls exploded like a smoke bombs, it's smoke was so think even for the young man to see from within, this smoke gave the young man enough time to jump backwards climbed a high sturdy tree.

~~ The Old Man got blinded by the trick, just as the smokes cleared, the young man were nowhere to be found, the Old Man saw, a few footprints at the foot of a tree, he hadn't need to look up he just turned around and made a full 180 body movement in order to hack the tree.

~~ The Large double-bladed-Axe looks so sharp it didn't even seem to touched the tree, and with just one swift, the tree fell down at the right side of the old man, the same time a Black Iron Pipe, came down aiming at his back.

~~ The Old Man knew a backstab would occur, thus he dodge the Pipe by rolling towards his left, but as soon as he finished rolling and are now back on his feet, he got surprised by a black fist that directly hit's his left cheek.

~~ A blood came down from Old Man's left nose and on the left end of his lips, a visible bruise made of a fist can be seen on his left cheek, but even with such visible mark, he neither fall nor staggered.

"Not Bad Kid, Not Bad."

~~ Instead of being angry the Old Man smiled, the young man then moved and picked the now normal colored Iron Pipe, but as soon as he touched it, a visible color of black keep appearing.

"I am still weak, you are not that bad either."

~~ The Iron Pipe completely turned black

"Told you I am still at my Prime."

"This is just a misunderstanding, but anyway…"

_++start of flashback++_

~~ Another flashback came in his vision, this time, he saw himself grabbing someone while being surrounded by fire followed by again his very own voice _"Neglecting every word I say."_

_++end of flashback++_

"It's not like you'll listen to me, right?"

~~ The Young man made a stance and a yellow spark came from his palm which traveled towards the end of the Iron Pipe, to the Old man its spark, but to the young man it felt warm and saw it traveled like a wild fire on the pipe.

"Got something under your sleeves?"

"Let's find out, shall we?"

~~ The Old Man dashed forwards while he swings the Large double-bladed-Axe downwards, the young man dashed and jumped while he swings the Black Iron Pipe in a full 180behind him.

~~ At young man swings the black iron pipe back at the same time the old man swings the Large double-bladed-Axe upwards, the two weapons clashed, sparks once again occurred due to both weapon grinding against each other, but lasted only in an instant.

_++start of flashback++_

_~~ Another flashback came into the young man's view, he saw himself as a child once again doing the same stunt he is currently pulling while carrying a normal colored Iron Pipe, but his pipe got cut in half by a sword and he also saw himself have a diagonal cut on his forehead, this time he heard someone's voice but it is kind of off and choppy._

_++end of flashback++_

~~ The Black Iron Pipe got cut down in half, the young man jumped backwards, he then checked his forehead, he smiled, he received the same diagonal cut like in his flashback, the Old Man dashed once again towards him, he saw it coming and dodge it towards the other half of the Pipe he is carrying.

~~ He picked the half of the Iron Pipe, which returned back to normal color, with his left hand.

"Now I get it, without me touching it, it will revert back to normal."

"CONCENTRATE YOU DAMN BRAT!"

"You don't have to tell me."

~~ The young man smiled, as he turns the other half of the Iron Pipe to Black, he then blocked the Large double-bladed-Axe with the black half-pipe he is holding with his right hand, he then rotates the other black half-pipe on his palm and used it to push the Large double-bladed-Axe upwards.

~~ He pushed it successfully, but it leaves him open for a rebound attack, the Old Man saw an opening and he forcefully swings the axe down towards the young man's chest. Instead of fear of defeat, the young man grinned, he played both half on each palm's and waited for the exact moment.

~~ He then saw it and slammed the two black-half-pipes towards the center of the axe's sharpened end, it made a hole, the young man then jumped backwards while still holding on the black-half-pipe, as soon as he felt he is horizontal with the axe's blade, he then forcefully rotated himself, destroying the Axe's sharpened end.

"Hmmm, not bad kid."

~~ The Old Man also smiled and now intends to use the other end of the axe. The young man then dashed forward, and so does the old man, the Bear only watched as the two had a go for it ignoring the arctic Fox that are playing with his head lump.

**Arendelle Castle**

~~ Arendelle's Castle can be found just near the Ocean, the only route towards it is the bridge connecting towards the plaza, which can be found near the docks.

~~ Arendelle's Castle is also vulnerable in case the Pirates attacks, it's back is laid open on the ocean, the only protection it has are the wall that surrounds not only the castle but also the town which also acts like a gate for ships, underneath this wall gate are the empty underwater prison, rumors has it, that Arendelle had it done in order to imprison pirates but was never been used.

~~ Arendelle's castle may be open but for such ruthless attacks by pirates, but Arendelle won't just stand and watch, the kingdom's people will never even smile everyday if they fear pirates attacking them. Just ahead the port, a few kilometers behind the castle stationed on both mountain ends are 2 destructive, anti ship cannon's, other than these defenses, the Arendelle also have its own Royal Paladin, Sharp eye Archers, and a man known to be a Hero's friend, the Blacksmith of Arendelle.

~~ Inside the Castle, the cause of everyday lively commotion seems to be missing, no one seems to be knocking constantly on a certain room's door, in fact almost all maid's are gone including the Youngest Sibling of the Royal Family, The Only people left are the Royal Family's Head Butler named Kai and the Oldest Sibling, Princess Elsa.

~~ Not only the Youngest Princess, but also every people living on the main town of Arendelle is missing, a few people can be seen living their homes dressed in black, walking the path towards the memorial park.

~~ At the Memorial Park, the youngest Princess can be found crying in front of two memorial stone, she was crying, it was the memorial stone of her parents, whom both met their tragic end at the hands of the deadly waves of the wide blue sea, everyone also shares the same feeling.

~~ Returning back at the oldest princess's room Elsa can be seen saddened she can't get out and show up, she still hides her ability that she knew would cause some great commotion on the whole kingdom and to the nearby kingdom as well.

~~ Elsa is also wearing a black dress, while she is sitting at a chair near a window, frowning, she stares at a distance, hoping to catch a glance of her parent's memorial stones at the Memorial Park.

"June 1st why does it have to be this day?"

~~ Elsa's voice may have been ruined by sadness, but still the sweetness of her voice can still be heard. Kai whom are wearing the same black dress is keeping a watchful eye at the door, he had also heard her words clearly.

"There are rumors that a Pirate ship sunk their ship down, there are also rumors about an huge Ice berg, and the most ridiculous one is…."

~~ Her tears, fell down, but like every other day, it turns into crystal clear droplets of ice. The room was once again filled with freezing Ice, everywhere, even the door that was locked was tightly sealed away by the thick ice on the door's spacing.

"Please Kai, I don't want to hear it."

"Err, Yes Princess Elsa, if you do so wish, I'll keep my mouth shut."

~~ Kai apologetically said it, He also don't want to say it because of its ridiculousness.

~~ Elsa stands and walks towards the drawer, she opened it and a green flickering orb came out from it, the orb rotates around Elsa and stopped just as the orb reaches her hands.

~~ Elsa walked and sits on the edge of her bed facing the window while holding the orb with her two hands, the orb didn't stopped flickering since it came out of the drawer.

"You are the only thing keeping me warm since March."

~~ Elsa talked to the Orb while smiling, then suddenly, all of the ice inside her room melted into thin air, then Elsa noticed it once again.

"Your color is fading, you're turning into grey."

~~ Every time the Orb uses its ability and the ice vanishes into nothingness, the orb itself losses its color, as if the life force within it are the payment for each ice melting effects.

"Please don't leave me, Ace."

~~ Elsa hugged the Orb as if it's a person.

"I Have to leave, It's nice to meet you Again Elsa."

~~ The orb flickered with intense green light as the orb speaks. This made Elsa's eyes widened she then looked the orb and inspects it.

"Did you just talked?"

"I have to leave you now."

"Why all of a sudden?"

~~ The Orb did it again, flickering with intense Green light as it speaks. Kai whom are just outside the door sitting on chair have heard of a Little Kid's voice.

"M'Lady, whose voice is it I'm hearing?"

~~ Elsa just ignored Kai, the orb then speaks in a low tone in order to hide its existence.

"I'm fully conscious now, That's why I'm fading away."

"Conscious?"

"Yes, I'm fully awake, I'm now free once again, and out of the dark tight place I was before."

~~ There is a hint of tear coming from Elsa's eyes, the same time the orb started to became pure grey.

"Why now? Why not tomorrow?"

"I know it is sad, but, bear with it."

~~ The Orb then burst into small lime orbs which all flew one by one towards the window.

"Having a single day of sadness is better than having two days of emotional breakdown.

"I'm no longer a crybaby."

_++start of flashback++_

_~~ Elsa remembered her childhood, wherein she cried for the boy who came for her aid when she got lost on a forest, She clearly remembers as the boy's hand holds her hand in order to safely escort her out of the deadly forest.  
"What are you crying for?"  
"My Hand?"  
"We Older Siblings shouldn't cry, we got to be brave to inspire our Little Siblings, It's a Shame if they saw us crying, right?"_

_++end of flashback++_

~~ The little orbs all went outside thru the window, and burst into bright yellow flames one by one, which caught someone's attention.

~~ Elsa's tears dropped, she cried as the last of the orbs' burst into bright yellow flames, Kai noticed Elsa's sobbing.

"M'Lady, are you alright?"

~~ Elsa cleared her throat but the constant tears and the emotion she felt overcome her will, she didn't stopped it.

"Give me Some space for now."

~~ Elsa's voice is shaking, Kai noticed it that she is actually crying, Kai only knew that the King and Queen's death are not that easy for the two princess to handle.

"As you wish, My Princess."

~~ Kai left, but he noticed something was off, Elsa also noticed it, there is no ice wherever you look, not on the space between the door and the door's frame nor on Elsa's tears.

~~ For Kai, this is not normal, he should have felt the difference in temperature in inside the room, an ability which normal people lacks. And for Elsa, only she knew that Ace's Orb can do this, but now that the Orb was gone, she herself don't have a clue on how or who did this.

~~ Kai thinking that Elsa can now control her Ice Ability, rushes out of the Castle and towards the Main Town, it is almost the time for the Main Town's people to return back to their own home.

~~ Elsa on the other hand was left alone on the castle she cried it lasted for an almost an hour and then she stopped and lay down on her bed but before she fell asleep, she heard Ace's child voice once again.

"I won't let this Ice ruin this emotional Day for you."

~~ Elsa moved towards the edge of her bed and looked outside the window, there she saw a figure of a man made out of yellow flames, floating on thin air, the head part made her curious, it looks as if the figure is wearing some kind of a hat.

"You can cry Elsa, Crying is alright, but…"

~~ The voice is still that of a child Ace, but the figure made out of yellow flames is that of a man. The words that the child Ace is saying makes Elsa cry more.

"Crying more than two days is too much, a day of emotional suffering is already enough"

~~ Elsa tried to climb the window, but the fire figure, dashed towards the window and closed it, harshly knocking Elsa back.

"You also made, a promise with your little sister, right? "

~~ Elsa then saw something unexpected from a figure made out of pure yellow flames.

"Fulfill it, Don't Break it like I did."

~~ The Figure Smiled, with bluish-white flames, acting like a mouth on the place that is supposed to be a face. Elsa just nod and the figure made out of Yellow Flame burst into nothingness. Elsa, whom are left behind, brought her hands and covered her face, she cried, and as if on cue, the Sun's Light came in thru the window illuminating the whole room, while the Sun's rays focuses down on Elsa.

"Try to be Brave and live long enough for her to be strong."

* * *

**Arendelle's Main Town**

All of the people from the Memorial Park are now crowding up the streets, and two figures are among them, both heavily bruised in visible part of their bodies, but only the youngest of the two are gaining the watchful eyes of every teen girls around.

~~ This two are the two Idiots who had a fight at the forest, they came down here in order to sell the woods and fruits they have acquired from the Forest.

~~ The Young man felt insecure, he looked down on his blue pouch bag which is belted on his Black-Cargo-Short's Left Leg part, and down on his two belts, especially on the belt that is hanging over his left leg, he looked at the front of it which is a buckle with a Large Red Letter "A" he also looked behind him to check the end of the hanging belt which is only attacked on a single belt loop.

"Insecure? Check your inner shirt."

~~ The Old Man gave the young man an advice on where to look, he looked at his inner shirt which is made of bandages, but the white bandages before are now full of dirt & blood stains, and are tattered.

"What is wrong with this?"

"Hmm? There's something wrong with your head."

~~ The young man touched his forehead, but he knew that the head lumps he received before have fade away, but he checked if he just missed something.

"I Mean your brains."

~~ The young man snapped, he then dropped the woods he is carrying.

"You want another go, you Old Timer?"

~~ The Old Man snapped, he puts the boxes of fruits carefully before facing the Young Man.

"An Out of fashion guy fighting me? Then Let's do it?"

~~ Just before the two had a head butt against each other, someone interfered between them, this person tried to kick both of them in the forehead, the Old Man was open and got kicked and slammed on the Wall separating the Main Town from the Forest, but the kick was not successful on the Young Man,

~~ Although it was just a second's mark and the foot is just an inch from his forehead, the young man manages to move his head back with the same pace as the foot, slowing that moment will look as if the person's foot and the young man's forehead are connected by some invisible 1 inch object.

"Why did you do that for?"

~~ The Old Man said angrily as he looked at the person at fault.

"It looks like I only damaged you, Old-Man Ronny."

~~ The Man who looks like in his 30's talked with a voice of a Matured Adult, a familiar voice for the Old-Man, said in analysis. The person then looked at the young man.

"Looks like this guy evaded my kick professionally."

"Who are you? And What's up with the way you wear that armor?"

~~ The Man nods, he stands straight, kicking the ground with his heavy boots, making his lower armor make a noise of metals clashing against one another.

"His name is Paul."

~~ The Old Man said, as the Man named Paul makes a fist out of his left hand wearing armored gloves, and taps it on his right shoulder's armor, making yet another noise of metal clashing.

"I'm one of Arendelle's Top Tier Paladins"

~~ The Man Proudly said with a smile as he makes a thumbs up with his right bare hands. The young man looked at the Paladin, as the later makes an exaggerated pose. He just saw a blonde, with clean face, wearing an incomplete armor, that only covers the left hand, right shoulder and biceps, back armor that are strapped on an amulet in the chest and on the upper and lower legs.

~~ Paul noticed the young man's prying eye.

"My Armor is unique, right?"

~~ The young man looked at Paul's armor.

"Unique? I though you forgot to wear the other parts in a hurry."

"Funny, but yeah you could say that, but, I choose to be like this, the same as why you choose to wear two belts with the other hangin."

~~ Paul just took it with a smile, and didn't get angry with it.

"I get that a lot, but those who usually told me say's."

"You won't survive in a fight."

~~ The Old Man interfered as he stands up and adjusts his crotch.

"Ooh, It still hurts you damn bastard."

"Sorry about that Old Man Ronny."

~~ Paul scratches his blonde hair as he apologies to the old man who he called by the name of Ronny once again.

"Not your Kick, Paul. I meant the Damn Apple."

"Apple?"

"There are shameful things, you shouldn't know."

~~ Paul then shrugged, the young man who constantly heard Paul call the Old Man by the name Ronny asked a question.

"Ronny, so that is your name, huh."

~~ The Old Man looked at the young man.

"Yeah that's my name, Haven't I told ya?"

"No you didn't told me anything about your name."

~~ The Old Man scratches his white hair.

"Funny I thought I told you about it, well yeah Ronny is my name, kid."

~~ Paul then walks in between the two.

"With those fruits and woods, you two planned to sell it?"

"Got time to escort us?"

~~ The Old Man Ronny Asked in which Paul accepted with pleasure.

~~ Paul carried the boxes of fruits which Ronny is carrying before and the young man carried the woods again, while walking Paul looked at the young man, he got insecure on how strong and fast the young man is, he also noticed something.

"You're Ignorant?"

~~ A veins popped out of the young man's forehead, he thus glared at Paul.

"Ignorant? ME?"

"Yes, I mean, not the ignorant who knows nothing but someone who is new around here, that is what I mean."

"Can't you just say it politely like –Are you new around here-"

~~ Paul smiled again.

"Sorry, but I'm notorious around here for having such a bad mouth."

~~ The young man then looked forward as they continue to talk.

"Well if you like it then I'll ask politely."

~~ Paul cleared his throat.

"I've never seen such a Face like yours before."

~~ Ronny heard what Paul just said and moved in between the two.

"Hey kid stop it, let him be, he is just like this, better to answer what he just asked before it get worst.."

~~ The young man, whose forehead are covered in angry veins cooled off.

"So what if I'm new around here."

"It's a good thing to have a unique face around here."

~~ The young man just sighed deeply.

"I'm going to ignore his bad mouth, would that be ok?"

~~ Ronny just nod and the three of them continued walking, not long after, Paul asked a new question.

"Are you a childish bastard, because I've never heard this Old Runt called you in any other name other than Kid."

~~ The two victims of Paul's bad mouth just took their anger within themselves.

"Or is kid your name?"

~~ The two stopped for a moment, which made Paul feel and ominous atmosphere, Ronny then answered him.

"I called him –Kid- because I don't know his name."

"Have you asked him what his name?"

~~ The Young Man then talked, with a sad expression.

"I Don't remember who I am."

"You got amnesia?"

~~ Ronny just nod, then the three of them started to walk, Paul didn't asked anymore, even though everyone knew he is a notorious Bad Mouth, everyone knew that Paul knows when to stop, they respected him for giving some space for others, he got offended.

~~ The three of them made it in front of a shop, with a wooden sign board named "BLACKSMITH" in the a street away from the Main Town's Plaza, Ronny asked the young man to bring the woods inside, which the young man did without any damage to the entrance and to the woods. Afterwards the three of them continued walking towards the Main Town's Plaza, in order to sell the fruits.

"Coconuts, where'd you get this Old Man Ronny?"

"From that Forest."

"How'd you get out then, is it because of him?"

~~ Ronny stopped and walked and brings himself face to face with Paul.

"I said that not THAT, No One gets out of THAT forest Alive, Paul. You know it."

"Then what forest are we talking about?"

~~ The young man also participated.

"The Forest with Extremely different season, than the summer season here."

"Ohh, The River Beauty Forest."

~~ Paul said with teary eyes.

"River Beauty?"

~~ Paul pointed on the docks, when they have reached the Plaza.

"You see that, when a certain time comes that sea water becomes transparent all the way…."

~~ Paul then pointed at the Kingdom wall gate.

"Towards that -Sea Gate-, most famously known around here as the -Crystal Ends-."

~~ The young man peered at where Paul is pointing.

"I don't see any gate, All I see is a two tower at the end of each Wall."

~~ The Young man said as he couldn't see anything, then something caught his attention, he saw a yellow flame burst into nothingness right in front of one of the castle's window.

"Old Man, did you see that?"

~~ Ronny then looked at where the Young man is looking, he knew who's room that window belongs to, but the Old Man didn't asked about the window.

"The Castle why?"

"I Saw a Yellow Fire Burst on that window."

~~ Paul and Ronny looked at each other, they both knew the elemental ability of the owner of that room, but fire, is extremely unbelievable for them.

"We can't see any windows in fire, Kid."

"No? Must be my illusion."

~~ Paul then looked at the Young Man.

"You are actually new here, sorry for my Bad Mouth Habit, Ignorant but."

~~ Paul then caught the young man's attention.

"(Ignorant?)"

~~ The young man snapped, but he stayed calm.

"There are no Fire Mystery around here, except the -Crystal Ends- in between those Towers."

"I can still see no gate."

"Ignorant, it is not an actual gate but a people call it a gate because, it is the only way for sea vessels to enter and exit the kingdom…"

~~ The young man, can no longer ignore it.

"(Ignorant) I heard it again, Old Man."

"Ignore it, anyway, Paul..."

~~ Paul then nods at Ronny.

"I didn't say anything yet."

"You want me to tour him around, while you sell those fruits, right?"

"Stop Reading my Mind Paul, well since you already knew, then keep a watchful eye."

~~ Ronny then carried the boxes of fruits and off towards the fruit shops. Paul then toured Ronny towards the Docks in order for the Young Man to get a better view.

"You can't see any gate, but when that time comes, you'll be amazed, there is no wind, the sea water is transparent, and you'll see that in between those two towers, a crystal wall can be seen, that actually looks like a metal gate."

"Have you seen it?"

"Of course, My face is not unique like yours."

"(He is way too insulting but I have to keep it low. SIGH)"

~~ Then Paul looked at the Mountain foot.

"Do you see that?"

"A Mountain wall, yes, I can clearly see that, I'm not blind."

"Not that Ignorant. I mean that, the Other Mystery."

~~ The Young Man peered again, he then saw a part of the wall that seems wet.

"A Waterfall?"

"Yes, that is a Dried Waterfall."

"Dried, then why does it look like it was just recently been wet."

"It is wet from within, when the sea here becomes transparent the waterfall will be active."

"And from the looks of it, 6 waterfalls?"

"Yes just like a 6 opened faucet."

"And do you know where they came from?"

"The River Beauty?"

"You got it right, the River Beauty, it rises up a becomes a wall made of crystal water."

"And because of the high water altitude, some of those water goes inside that mountain and overflows the water within."

"That is what they said, So you are not Ignorant, Ignorant."

"Why do you keep calling me Ignorant?"

~~ The Young Man calmly asked.

"Because I don't know you're name Ignorant."

"Enough with the Ignorant."

"Then what do you want me to call you."

~~ Paul asked, then someone from behind them approached and joined their conversation.

"How about by his name Paul."

~~ The new person has a voice of a Fatherly tone.

"He forgot who he was, thus he knew not his own name."

~~ Paul explained without even bathing an eye on the person who talked.

"Is that so?"

~~ The young man was confused. It's as if Paul knew this new guy.

"Do you know who this fat guy is?"

"Ohh, another foul mouthed young man…"

~~ The person then looked at Paul.

"I remember you on him when you're still a teenager Paul."

"Oh,…"

~~ The young man, as if realizing his behavior, stands straight then bowed down on waist level.

"Forgive my Attitude, If I do you wrong."

~~ Everyone around them saw what the young man just did.

"Why did you have to bow down like that?"

"Isn't it the polite manner to apologies?"

~~ Paul looked at the person, then back to the young man.

"This is the first time I've heard it, but."

~~ Paul smiled, he then bowed but unlike the young man he had a hard time on bowing on waist level.

"It's hard to bow like this but, forgive me too for my attitude."

~~ The person whom are with them, looked around, he gulp on how many people are looking at them.

"Enough with the bowing."

"I guess everyone is not used to bowing here, huh."

"You could say that, right, Kai Old Man."

~~ Paul continued smiling he then looked at person whom was with them who are actually the Royal Family's Head Butler named Kai, then back to the young man.

"KAI!, wha… what are you doing here?"

"You just realized by now?"

~~ Kai, punched Paul on the head, which gave him a head lump.

"I thought it was Old Man Ronny."

"Ronny? so he's here, huh."

~~ Kai said while he looks around the Plaza.

"Yes sir, Old Man Ronny is with this new guy."

"(You didn't call me Ignorant, Nice.)"

~~ Kai then looked at the young man.

"I fear that you have amnesia, Kid."

~~ The Young Man nods.

"You can't leave forever without a name, right."

"I'll remember it eventually."

"When?"

"Probably in a weak, a month."

"Or in a year or you may never remember it, which will not only give you a hard time but also those around you."

~~ The young man, looked at Kai directly in the eye.

"What do you propose then?"

~~ Ronny then joined the conversation.

"It sold well, enough, more than what I expected."

~~ Ronny then met eye to eye with Kai.

"You seemed extremely happy today, Kai."

~~ Ronny mentioned the way Kai Smiled.

"I'll tell you what I found after this, but in the mean time…"

~~ Kai looked at the young man.

"How'd you found this kid here?"

~~ Ronny also looked at the young man.

"It's such a long story, but since you want to."

"Just tell us already, Ron. We can think of a temporary name for him base on what happened to him."

~~ Kai said to Ronny, hurrying up the Old Man for him to be able to say what he just found out.

"Can't you just think of some name for me?"

"How about Ignorant?"

~~ The Young Man piercingly looked at Paul, then onto Ronny.

"Alright, just tell them how you found me, I'm eager to ask it from you anyway."

~~ Kai found some thing was off we the young man.

"You didn't know how'd he found you?"

"Nope."

~~ Kai asked the Young man, which the young man replied while scratching his head.

"Didn't the two of you talked to each other?"

"He wouldn't talk ever since I found him, but recently he does talk, about his dream though."

~~ Kai just blinks from how come the young man never talked to Ronny.

"Anyway, it's already 2 weeks since I found him…"

~~ Ronny looked at Both Kai and Paul who looked as if kids whom are interested at hearing some new story.

"His face is clean, wearing a plain black shorts, with the same belts and a blue pouch bag he is currently wearing…"

~~ Ronny then looked at the neck of the young man.

"He also had that necklace, with a pendant as if a great blacksmith made it."

"Someone greater than you?"

~~ Paul asked when he heard of a Blacksmith.

"I can't say, but the way the pendant was made was extremely precise."

~~ The Young man, tried to remove some bandages from bellow his neck.

"You mean this?"

~~ He then showed a necklace with a pendant made of two stones, one is a Crystal stone which is sculpted as a Heart, and on the center of the Crystal heart, is a black stone also sculpted but is the element known as Fire. A Black Fire.

"It seems to me that you can also make something like that."

~~ Paul said but Ronny shakes his head.

"Kid, do you know what are those stones, especially the black one?"

~~ The young man shake his head.

"Isn't the heart made of Crystal?"

~~ Ronny nods on Paul's answered.

"But the Black Fire, is that Granite."

~~ Ronny shake his head.

"Something so strong that makes a mysterious shine every night."

"Mysterious Shine?"

~~ The Young Man looked at the pendant.

"I've never seen anything like that."

"Of course you sleep like a log."

~~ Ronny whispered something to Kai, which made Kai looked at the young man.

"Seriously young man?"

"I though he got poisoned because of it."

~~ The young man looked at the two who looked like they are holding themselves in order not to laugh out Loud.

"What are you talking about?"

~~ Paul interestingly asked with a smile, which the two only answered by waving their hands, as if saying, you are not allowed to know.

"Well back to the story Ron."

"Alright, That pendant changes color including the black stone."

~~ The three got confused, they knew that the Crystal can possibly changed color when something colorful illuminates it, but the Black Stone, which is extremely black.

"How?"

~~ Kai asked.

"I don't know, but the Black Fire turns White, and the Crystal Heart shines with dancing blue lights as if it were the edges of the white fire."

~~ The Young man garbed the Pendant and looked at it.

"How come the Black turns white?"

"Add the fact that it's a fire symbol."

~~ Kai whom is thinking deeply approached the young man and grabbed the pendant.

"Those who have a Transparent Heart, will burn the Fire Away, turning it Black, inextinguishable, and unapproachable…"

~~ Kai Said which is followed by Ronny who said something similar but for the other color.

"Those who have a Burning Heart, Will light the Fire Again, turning it White, Bright, and Warm…"

~~ Paul remembered something from what Kai and Ronny just said.

"-The Crusader of Fire-, isn't those words came from that Book?"

~~ Ronny nods at Paul's question.

"Do you think he is the Crusader of Fire?"

~~ Kai just shrugged and dropped the pendant, which hits the young man's chest.

"The Crusader of Fire?"

~~ The Young man asked which was answered by Ronny

"It's a story about a kid, who has the burning will of his parents."

"It's a Tragedy, The Kid Died at the End, while he saved the whole world from ravage Pirates."

~~ Kai said in order to inform that the story was a Tragedy.

"So do we have to name you after the protagonist?"

~~ Kai Then proposed to name him after the protagonist

"Yep, we'll name you after Dante, the Crusader of Fire."

~~ Ronny then told the young man that he'll be named after Dante.

"It would be too obvious, what about Ignorant."

~~ Ronny now punched Paul on his forehead, giving the Paladin yet another head lump on top of the previous lump made by Kai.

"Don't worry Old Man, I'll just ignore whatever came from that mouth."

~~ The Young Man said with a Grin as if he accepted that Paul truly has a Bad Mouth habit.

"And Dante is bit too long, how about Dan?"

~~ He then proposed for his own name.

"Ohh, you mean like Done as in finished, yes, that would be precise since Dante Died at the end."

~~ This time it is the young man who tries to land a punch on Paul, but Paul evaded swiftly, but still got hit by the young man's fist.

"That's already three lumps Paul."

~~ Ronny mentioned as another head lump came from the top of the other two lumps.

"(Who is this guy? First he evaded my Kick, now he landed a punch which I tried to evade.)"

"Well enough said, You sure about Done as in finished?"

~~ The young man faced palmed, he then explained it.

"I mean Dan as in D. A.N. Dan, short for Dante."

"Ohhh, We thought Do…."

~~ Paul then tried to say something again but was stopped by Kai.

"Enough, Paul…"

~~ Kai then looked at the sky.

"Your guard shift will start soon."

~~ Paul then looked at the Plaza's clock.

"Oh crap, It's getting late already?"

~~ Paul then rushed towards the Castle's Bridge, but then stopped and Waved.

"Don't forget my name alright it's Paul, the Paladin."

"Paul, The Bad Mouthed, yes I already knew who you are."

~~ Kai then looked at the young man.

"Alright are you contented on the name Dan, D.A.N right?"

"If it's OK."

~~ The young man said, which Ronny then smiled.

"It's Ok, at least now we have a name to call you, Dan."

~~ The young man then was named Dan after the Protagonist named Dante of some book called -The Crusader of Fire-.

"Now then Dan, can you please, go to that store and rent us a boat, we will go fishing until midnight."

~~ Ronny said while pointing on a Store on the Docks which rents Row Boats, which Dan nods and went towards the store after Ronny gave him a money for the rent.

"Alright, what is this the you found out?"

~~ Ronny looked at Kai, which Kai smiled and nearly hugs Ronny, which the Old Man swiftly evaded.

"The Princess, can now control it."

~~ Ronny's eyes widened.

"Is That true?"

"You know that it's June 1st right?"

~~ Ronny's eyes widened.

"Oh Crap, I forgot, now I know why everyone is wearing Black."

"They will understand, it Ron."

~~ Ronny then looked at Kai.

"Are you sure about this?"

~~ Kai nods with a smile.

"Dan saw, a fire burst on the Princess Window."

~~ Kai looked Ronny with curiosity.

"Fire?"

"Yes, that Fire, probably melted the ice."

"Is there any fire User around here?"

~~ Ronny shrugged.

"Better check again tomorrow. If the Ice persists consult me again."

"I will."

~~ Kai Nods, and walks back to the castle, just the right time as Dan, rowed a row boat with 2 fishing rods right in front of him.

"How much?"

~~ The young owner said it's free as long as I came by again next time.

"Ohh, so you used your good looks?"

"My good looks?"

"Never mind, Kid."

~~ Ronny then sits at the row boat and started rowing.

"Set Sail!"

~~ Dan Shouted as he let Ronny do the rowing.

"You seemed Happy, Kid."

~~ Dan Shrugged.

"I feel something familiar with this."

~~ Ronny then smiled.

"Acting like a Pirate on a Row Boat? You knew nothing about Piracy, Kid."

~~ Dan then looked at the Window where he saw the Yellow Flame Burst and saw a beautiful girl staring at the Main Town while weeping.

"Who is that Goddess?"

~~ Ronny didn't hear what Dan said.

"What did you say, Kid?"

~~ Dan only shrugged as the Boat passes the Tower Gate.

"Nothing."

* * *

**Arendelle's Castle**

~~ Elsa was staring at the Main Town she stands here since the Fire Burst into nothingness, she is weeping, she is the Goddess that Dan saw from the row boat.

~~ Elsa then heard someone weeping and knocking on the Door.

"Elsa, Please, I know you're in there."

~~ Elsa moved towards the door and sits on the floor with her back on the wall

"Everyone is waiting, for you, right there."

"It's already been, yet another year, since our Parents Died."

"Will you let me in?, You promised we'll see each other."

"You and Me, I need you by my side."

"Do you want to build a snow man?"

~~ Elsa despite knowing that she supposed to cry, smiled instead.

"How will you build a snow man?"

"Does this mean you'll let me in?"

"Not yet."

~~ Anna, cleared her eyes, and with a grumpy expression, picked yet again three swords from three knight armors. She had one swords on and each hand and the 3rd sword by her teeth.

~~ This time Anna have a good footing, she swings the sword on her left hand followed by the sword on her right hand, making a cross sword slash on the door, but the door take it without having a single dent on it, as if it was made of heavy iron despite being made out of wood.

~~ Anna will do the same thing again but she stopped as soon as Elsa speaks.

"Do you remember Ace?"

~~ Anna grabs the sword's hilt on her mouth and speaks.

"You said that the Ace that you are talking about is the Ace that you have met before right?"

"Do you want me to tell you how we've met?"

~~ Anna smiled, she dropped the swords, and sits near right at the door.

"Please do, this is the first time for you to tell a story."

~~ Elsa smiled. She looked at the clouds just outside the window, while sitting by the door.

"Alright, well, it started 9 years ago."

…**...To be  
Continued**

* * *

~~ For those who are confused, Ronny are addressed by Kai as Ron, Old Man or Old Man Ronny by Paul, and simply Old Man or Gramps by Dan.

Character explanation.

Paul

He wears an iron gloves on his left hand and nothing on his right hand  
His Right Shoulder and Biceps are wearing an Armor, but his left side only shows his bare shoulders and muscled biceps.  
he wears no armor on his arms, and also on his chest.  
He Wears an armor on his back, which is fastened on a amulet acting like a buckle found on his chest, somehow like Iron Man but that is not an Arc reactor.  
He doesn't wear any armor on his hips, but on his upper and lower legs he does wear an armor.  
Like Old Man Ronny he also wears the same boots only difference is that the boots have yellow Metal trims, the same found on his armors.

**:::::::::::::::::**

If you can see something off, with my story, please remind me.  
:D That would be a Great Help :D


End file.
